


Monotonous Milieu

by winterrain_18



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Home, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wooseok-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: At the end of a long and tiresome day his hugs and kisses will be the place I’ll come home to—enveloped under his sturdy arms of warmth and consolation with his spellbound kisses that feels as that of our first.
Relationships: Cha Junho & Lee Eunsang, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	Monotonous Milieu

Amidst the buzzing noise of the crowd, beneath the dimmed skies—skyscrapers that stood tall left and right, undying echoes of loud car horns, city lights that will soon saturate this evidently monotonous milieu—he rested. His warm cozy car that sheltered him from the heavy rain that was threatening to pour—weary eyes that reflect the red light emitted by the traffic lights he wished would turn green already before the rain starts pouring. Yet, as if the world was against his small happiness before the lights could even change—raindrops were already trickling down his car's windows—a defeated sigh left his lips as he drove off into the night.

Wooseok was never the type to want this kind of life, in fact the last thing he’d want is to live in a repetitive cycle—after graduation he swore he’d go back to the countryside, a sworn promise he had made to himself yet here he was eight years later. For one he didn’t break his promise, in fact as soon as he graduated he packed up and went back—back home—the thing was even with promises as such some things really do change.

Dreary, one simple word he would use to describe the city life—he hated it, and so the question lingers in the air—why.

* * *

The car engine was placed to a rest as he pulled up the driveway grabbing his bags. He stepped out making sure the doors were locked before walking to the front door—a hand reaching out to twist the handle when the door swung open.

“Oh, hyung you’re home. Welcome back~” Junho said, a warm welcoming smile greeting the older.

“Thanks, but where are you going at this hour?” Wooseok questioned eyeing the younger who had nothing but his wallet and phone on him.

“I’m just gonna run to the store. Eunsang forgot to buy milk for the cereals—again.” The younger explained.

“Okay then drive safe.”

“I will hyung~ Be back in a bit!”

Closing the door with a sigh taking his shoes off changing into some comfortable footwear before walking inside, he found Minhee and Jungmo cuddling in the living room who was sweet enough to welcome him home as Junho has done, Eunsang who heard the duo greeting Wooseok from the kitchen took a peek from the door also welcoming him home with a warm smile that Wooseok found amusingly mirroring Junho’s. Walking up the stairs he bumped into Yohan who just like the other’s welcomed him with a warm greeting and by the time he was halfway to the room Seungwoo who just came out from his shower also greeted him warmly.

* * *

The dull eyes he had earlier had somewhat regained a small spark after receiving his roommates warm welcome greetings—now in front of the bedroom door another sigh escaped from his lips twisting the knob open revealing a simple room that somewhat eased his heart a tiny bit—plain white walls with a few pictures hanging, a queen sized bed and a simple night stand that rested beside.

Eyes scanning the room his gaze landed on a familiar figure, back facing him an all too familiar grey jacket—his lips finally cracked a small smile walking over towards the figure that seems to have not noticed his presence still.

Reaching out his arms encircling them around the seated figure that still had his eyes glued to the computer screen. “You busy?”

Attention now diverted towards Wooseok who clung on like a child.

“You’re back.”

That smile, Wooseok loved that smile—it was one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with this man.

A soft kiss planted on his forehead, his eyes shut close involuntarily—drawn to the moment.

* * *

The following day, as if on replay everything went exactly the way it had gone the day before—the same repetitive and toxic life he couldn’t seem to escape. Maybe so—not as exact as it had been, but to Wooseok it seemed as if it was—couldn’t quite understand but somehow he felt trapped—trapped inside a loop he desperately wanted to escape, but can’t.

Just as yesterday Junho was the first to greet him at the door, Minhee and Jungmo in the living room, Eunsang peeking from the kitchen, Yohan who was going down the stairs, and Seungwoo who just got out of the bath. As always, he pushed the bedroom door open—the same plain white walls greeted him, only today something was different—the usual seated figure at the table was nowhere at site.

For a moment Wooseok’s heart dropped—panic devoured him—till he felt a certain warmth envelop him from behind, a calming scent that kept him at bay and those soft lips that connected with his perfectly like those of puzzle pieces.

“Welcome home~”

A genuine smile formed on his lips—yes Wooseok hated the city, he hated this toxic and repetitive life, but the thing was—the thought of leaving this—the life he had made, the friends that had become his family, and the man that might just be his all, leaving that—he hated that thought more than anything.

In a lifetime filled with sorrow and despair—a monotonous milieu that one may choose to be, those tiresome days in which one feels they’re about to give up—at the end of that long journey he had found a new home, enveloped under the sturdy arms of the man he loved, filled with warmth and consolation—soft kisses planted emitting the same feeling as that of the very first they had shared.

“I’m home Youn.”

* * *

It was no perfect life indeed—but to Wooseok, this is everything and more than what he could have ever asked for—the warm comfort of home, sweet kisses as that of the first, sweeter that yesterdays, a delight to his today, a dream to anticipate for his tomorrows—

And a magic spell sealing their forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was rather interesting.....the amount of times I cringed while writing this...anyways if you made it this far thank you so so much for reading....what did I just write...*currently in the middle of an existential crisis* yeah okay I hope y'all enjoyed that.


End file.
